Lifetime Debts
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: T.K. made promises to Kari that he probably can't keep. After talking with his best friend he realizes that keeping thoses promises is exactly what he needs to be happy.


**A/N: I suck at writing. At least I think I do, but I would love it if you gave me feedback on how to make this story better.**

**A/N.2: Okay, so I've updated this a little. I rewrote some parts so they make more sense (maybe).**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but whoever does is pretty lucky.**

* * *

_**Lifetime Debts**_

"_Kari, I...I...I want to be with you; forever. I don't want to imagine a day without you. I love you." T.K. said to best friend giving her a small peck on the cheek. He had wanted to tell her that for years now but, could never get himself to do it. He hadn't even planned to do so now. But finding his best friend sitting on edge of the fountain, that was in the middle of the park, with the moonlight making her glow as she studied for her college mid-term final, gave him the courage to do so._

_Kari looked at her best friend with a look of pure happiness. That's exactly what she had been waiting for him to say. The moment was perfect. His golden hair blew gently in the spring breeze, his slightly worried smile illuminated by the moon._

"_Oh, T.K, I love you too." Kari told him with a hug. "But you promise to be with me forever?"_

"_Forever and ever."_

"_Well then you just got yourself another lifetime debt, honey." Kari smiled mischievously. "T.K. if I was you I would stop getting yourself into so much debt. These things are kind of hard to pay off." Kari said with a grin._

"_Yeah, but they are so worth it." And with that he gave his new girlfriend a kiss._

X*X*X*X

T.K. awoke to the sun shining directly in his face. He had that dream again. The one that always made him think of the three lifetime debts he owed Kari. T.K. thought about the debts and how he acquired them.

The very first time when Kari told him about the lifetime debts was when they were seven and it was Kari's birthday, she had blown out her candles and made a wish. T.K., being as curious as he was asked her what her wish was. She told him that it was for him to be happy again. His parents were going through a divorce and it had effected T.K. greatly. He promised her that he would make her wish come true and be happy for the rest of his life. That's when she told him that was officially a lifetime debt he owed her. When he had asked her what that was she explained that it was a debt that he had to pay off in a lifetime and if he couldn't he would have to pay it off in the next lifetime and the next one and the next one until he paid if off.

"A lifetime of happiness." T.K. whispered to himself.

The next one he acquired was a complicated one. It all began when T.K. was twelve and began taking guitar lessons from Matt. Kari had come over and he had wanted to show her what he had learned. Of course he had broken one of his guitar's strings last night practicing and forgot to tell Matt so he could fix it. He was about to give up on showing her until he remembered the Washburn X-Series Matt had gotten as a birthday present from their dad. Kari had warned him that he shouldn't use it in case he broke it but he reassured her that he knew what he was doing.

Of course Kari was right T.K. had some managed to break the guitar and was in for a world of hurt. First when his brother found out he would be beaten to a pulp and, then when his parents found out he would be grounded into the next millennium. But they never did find out he broke the guitar. Well they did find out he broke it but didn't punish him. Kari had taken the blame. Matt didn't beat her and she wasn't grounded into the next millennium, but she did get some serious punishment. She was first scolded by both her older brother, Tai, and by Matt, and then by her parents. She then had to had to lose her allowance till she had paid back Matt for the guitar, which took several months. Of course T.K. had told her he would do anything to pay her back and that's how he got his next lifetime debt.

"I owe her my life." T.K. laughed at how she smacked him across the face when he asked why he couldn't just pay her back the money. "She had said that paying her back money would be too easy and wouldn't take a lifetime. That and it would be as much fun." T.K.'s smile grew wider as he thought more about what Kari had said.

"Now what's got a guy like you, who hates mornings, smiling like that at 7 o'clock A.M.?" a voice asked breaking T.K.'s reminiscing.

"Huh?" T.K. turned on his side to come face to face with two green eyes. "Oh, nothing Em. Just thinking about some funny things, I guess."

"Okay, well I'm going to get up and get ready. You really should too you know." Emily said as she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

T.K. rolled back onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. He really didn't want to get up, though if he didn't Emily would probably drag him out of bed. T.K. had been dating Emily for over three years now. He loved her with all his heart and he wanted to spend forever with her; or at least he thought he did. As that thought passed through his mind T.K. remembered his dream; the memory of his final debt he owed Kari. The one debt he would never be able to pay off; at least not in this lifetime.

Emily returned from the bathroom, dressed for work.

"T.K. if you don't get ready now you're going to be late for work. Do you want me to make you a ham and cheese omelet?" Emily asked, tying her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail. T.K. loved omelets but today, he just wasn't up to Emily's cooking.

"Nah, I'll get something on my way to work." T.K. climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

"Okay dear, love you." Emily said kissing T.K. cheek and headed for the front door.

"Love you too." He said feeling as though he didn't mean it.

X*X*X*X

T.K. arrived at his office only to be greeted by one of his best friends.

"T.K.! Dude, do you have the rest of that proposal written up?" Marcus was T.K.'s roommate in college and now his business partner.

"Yeah, of course I do." T.K. stated.

"Dude, you look out of it. Are you okay?" Marcus asked as the two entered the elevator and pressed the button of their floor.

"I don't know man. You love Nikki right? Like you love waking up and seeing her laying right next to you?" T.K asked almost as if he was asking himself.

"Of course I love Nikki; I wouldn't be marring her if I didn't. What's all this about T.K.?" Marcus asked his friend with a concerned look.

"Well I had this dream last night; then this morning Emily woke me up and when I saw it was her I was almost disappointed. And I was thinking about some things that made me question our relationship." T.K. said as the two walked out of the elevator.

"Morning T.K." T.K. turned towards the voice only to be greeted by chocolate brown hair, ruby eyes and a shining smile.

"Morning Kar." T.K. smiled and then walked away from the girl.

"So what, you think you might not love Em anymore?" Marcus asked once they reached their desks.

"But how can I fall asleep loving her and wake up not?" T.K. sighed placing his head in his hands.

"Well maybe you didn't fall asleep loving her, maybe you just thought you did and whatever you dreamt about or thought about finally made you realize that. What is it that you thought about this morning?" T.K. was about to tell Marcus if it wasn't for that their boss called them in to talk about their proposal.

X*X*X*X

"So are you going to break up with Emily?" Marcus asked as he and T.K. walked towards the file room.

"What? I don't know. I don't even know if I really don't love her or if it's just something I'm going through." T.K. said worriedly.

"Something you're going through? Dude, you sound as if it's a mid-life crisis." Marcus said as the entered the room.

"You're going through a mid-life crisis Teeks?" Both guys turned to see Kari struggling to get a box down from the top shelf on the wall. "Wow that means you're going to have a short lifetime, if this is the middle your life." Kari joked jumping to reach the box. '_Yeah a short lifetime…I guess I won't be able to pay off any debts to Kari this time.'_ T.K. thought frowning. He snapped out of his trance only when he heard Marcus's voice.

"You know, Kari, you could have gotten a chair." Marcus told the small brunette.

"Yeah but I didn't want to have to go and get one. Anyways I can get it down." The petite brunette said stubbornly. T.K. walked over to the shelf and pulled the box down handing it to Kari with a smirk.

"Here ya go Shorty."

"Humph, I'm only about five inches short than you!" Kari said with a pout.

"Well apparently five inches makes a difference." T.K. smirked as Kari stuck out her tongue as she left.

"I don't get you two, especially why you two broke up but, whatever." Marcus said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you don't get us? She's my best friend. You know that. And come on man, I told you. We grew apart. Or well we sort of grew apart. It's complicated! We just didn't think dating was right for us." T.K. said with slight sadness while rummaging through filing cabinets.

"Yeah, sure, and that's why you look so sad right now. Anyways what I meant was you act so differently around her. Like, when you see her each morning you go from zombie-in-need-of-caffination-T.K. to the-world-is-such-a-beautiful-place-T.K. I just think that you, deep, deep down in that heart of yours, still love Kari. Which is why I will never understand why 'growing apart' is an excuse you can live with for your reason of ending the best relationship you've ever had. No, scratch that. The best relationship any man has ever had. " Marcus said smugly.

"Shut up man. 'Cuz first of all I don't act differently around her, secondly, I don't still love her in that way and thirdly, you don't need to understand my excuse because, it isn't an excuse and that's really none of your business. I do wonder however, on how Nikki would feel if I told her that you think my relationship with Kari was better than yours." T.k. said trying to take a stab at his friend.

"Dude, she'd probably agree with me, tell you get your head on straight and get the hell back with that girl." Marcus said not even feeling the slight pain T.K.'s poor attempt at a jab was supposed to cause.

"Ugh, anyways that is in the past and not the issue at hand!" T.K. said slapping his co-worker.

"Alright, Alright, so what was the real reason for breaking up with the best thing you've ever had?" Marcus said leaning against a cabinet rubbing his arm due to the pain that T.K. actual physical jab caused.

"Marcus!" T.K. yell slamming one of the random files he was looking through closed.

"Fine then, you probably forgot why anyways… with some sort of repression… so you wouldn't have to feel the pain of the loss forever. So are you going to tell me what you dreamt of last night so we can figure this out?"

"Are you going a Dr. Phil on me Marcus?" T.K. joked.

"Just answer the Goddamn question T.K.!"

"It was Kari." T.K. whispered into a file.

"Say what now?" Marcus asked leaning closer to hear him.

"Um….it was Kari. In my dream…..and then I ended thinking about when we were little." T.K. whispered.

"Hahahaha! I told you loved her! What did I just say like ten minutes ago? You still 'effing lover her! Yes! If you didn't love her you wouldn't have dreamt about her and then thought about her." Marcus said while cheering. "What exactly was it that you dreamt about?" Marcus gasped, finally recovering from his moment of triumph.

"It was the night I asked her out; in college. I had promised her that I would spend a lifetime with her. And then I thought about other promises I made her."

"Dude I've already solved this…ditch Emily and kiss Kari! Happily ever after; check, ultimate fairytale, double check. Story I'll tell my kids, check. Story that will become a bestselling book and then blockbuster movie starring, Jake Gyllenhaal and Olivia Wilde, must I say, Triple Check!"

"What that's it? Are you insane? Just ditch the girl I've dated for three years; three years dude! And then hook back up with my ex-girlfriend! And all my problems will be solved just like that? And my life will be worth millions in book sales and movie rights. Is that it?" T.K. said sitting back down at his desk.

"Well no, not exactly. First Emily has to move out, then you can hook back up with your ex who just happens to be your best friend and who've you had a crush on since the ninth grade!" T.K. looked over at Kari's Desk. She was highlighting something and had her head leaning on her hand.

"How come that now that I think about it, your right even though it doesn't seem right?"

"Because you're not good at listening to your heart."

X*X*X*X

"Emily I need to take to you." T.K. said sitting across from Emily at the table.

"Sure babe." Emily said looking up from the papers she was working on. "What is it?"

"Well…..it's….it's….well it's complicated and you're going to hate me but I think it needs to be done."

"I won't hate you T.K. Just tell me whatever it is, I can handle and I trust you when you say it needs to be done."

"Ok then here goes. Emily I think we need to separate." T.K. waited for her to start screaming and crying but she just sat there; unfazed. "Emily? Em?"

"You want to separate…Why was it something I did? Whatever it is I'm sure we can work through it. I mean I thought everything was going good. We haven't argued, nothing, how is it that you want to break up?" Her voice started breaking as the tears flooded down.

"Emily, it has nothing to do with you, it's just that I realize that I love you but I don't want to spend forever with you. I can't see me moving ahead with you."

"Okay then. I'm glad that you realized this now and not when we're married. I'm just said that it happened so quickly. I mean are you sure you don't want to talk about this? Work it out?"

"I can't Em, when I woke up this morning and you smiled at me, I realized that-"

"That it wasn't the smile you expected. You realized that I'll never be able to replace Kari in your heart." Emily said with a sad smile.

"Wait. How'd you know this was about Kari?" T.K. asked genuinely confused and surprised.

"Everyone knows that you two were meant to be together. To tell you the truth I'm surprised that it took you this long to realize it. Of course I'm sad that you realized it at all. I really do love you and wished that I was that girl you wanted to wake up to every morning." Emily said with tears running down her face.

"Oh, Em, I love you; just not like I use to."

X*X*X*X

"Kari!" T.K. yelled chasing his best friend through the park.

"Hey T.K." Kari said stopping.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good, but why are you so happy? It's scaring me."

"Well me and Emily broke up. We just finished moving her stuff out."

"You're happy about that? T.K. when you break up with someone you're usually not this happy; even if it was a good thing for the both of you." Kari said alarmed.

"Well, for me it was the best thing I could have done."

"Really, why's that? Should I call a psych ward?" Kari said crossing her arms a little scared of what he was going to say.

"No silly! It's good because now I can pay off my debts to you." T.K. said smirking taking a small step toward Kari.

"You broke up with your girlfriend, which you've dated for three years, over stupid debts you really don't owe me?" Kari yelled at her best friend.

"Yep, anyways those debts are important to me, and paying them off will benefit me in several ways." T.K. smiled with his perfect smile that made Kari's heart beat faster.

"Okay and what are these debts that are going to benefit you?"

"Well for starters I'll get eternal happiness." T.K. took another step towards Kari.

"…And?"

"And I get to spend a lifetime with you." T.K. smiled as he pressed Kari up against a tree and started kissing her.

"A lifetime with me?" Kari asked shyly.

"A lifetime with you, I promise." T.K. Whispered in her ear kissing her as if he'd never get a chance to ever again.

"Well then!" Kari yelled as she fiercely pushed T.K. away from her, surprising him. "I guess you're going to end up paying off your debts." Kari smiled as she stepped towards him. Suddenly T.K. backed up into a tree.

"You still owe me your life for saving it. But I think I can find a way for you to pay that off pretty quickly." Kari smiled mischievously as she wrapped are arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.

"What's that?" T.K. asked bring his arms around her waist bring her even closer to him.

"Give me a lifetime of happiness." Kari smiled sweetly.

"How am I supposed to know that you're happy and that I'm paying off my debt?" T.K. asked.

"Well, you'll know; You know me pretty well. Anyways it's not that hard, you've already started." Kari whispered. T.K. smiled before giving Kari a passionate kiss, knowing that his debts were paid off.

* * *

So there's my attempt. Hope you liked it. If you didn't thanks for reading!

To all of you, readers please review! I would really appreciate feedback on how to make my writing better and defiantly how to make the story better.

Can any of you guess where the idea of Marcus came from (mainly is name)?

Note: I was thinking of doing an epilogue on later in T.K. and Kari's lives and paying off the debt.


End file.
